


Ice Cream

by KaijuKatty



Series: My Prompt Archive [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bedtime, Fluffy, Ice Cream, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKatty/pseuds/KaijuKatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann eats all the ice cream, Newts unhappy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"Herms I'm gonna kill you!" Newt shouted from the kitchen.  


He looked up from his tablet, glasses sliding down his nose a little so he had to look over the rims at the angry man standing in their bedroom door.  


"You see this?" Newt waved an empty bowl around, "You see!?"  


"I see an empty bowl." He said, setting his tablet down and looking at Newt.  


"Yea well it would have had ice cream in it, but someone ate it all!"  


"Oh?" Hermann said, playing innocent.  


Newt humphed and tossed a spoon at his head. "I hate you, I was so looking foreword to that. You know strawberry is my favourite!"  


Hermann stuck his tongue out. "Well it's my second favourite, am I not entitled to any?"  


"Well, yeah, but..." Newt deflated, and crawled into bed with him.  


He wrapped an arm around the smaller man and drew him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.  


"How about I make it up to you?" He whispered, pulling him onto his lap.  


Newt straddled his legs and kissed him, and Hermann placed his hands on the others hips.  


Newt broke away, "I hope you mean "make it up to me" by going and getting me more ice cream."  


He sighed heavily, and gave Newt a "seriously?" look, which was met with a "yeah seriously." eyebrow raise.  


Hermann groaned, "Fine. Tomorrow though, I'm already in my pajamas."  


Newt grinned, "That's fine, although you wont be in your pjs much longer." He said as he kissed him again.


End file.
